Liés
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Ils n'avaient que très peu de choses en commun. Une passion pour ce sport et quelques relations. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils là, enlacés sur ce canapé ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Même, ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire. Murasakibara x Kagami. OS pour la Nuit des Lemons


**Pairing : **_Murasakibara x Kagami_

**Rating : **_M_

**Thème : **_couleur - pourpre_

**Mots : **_combattre / bestialité / désespérance_

**Contrainte : **_Amitié_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Liés**

Un claquement de porte. Un nouveau baiser. Des vêtements tombant au sol. L'un avait une odeur sucrée, entre le chocolat et le bonbon à la fraise, tandis que l'autre sentait la sueur, le savon bon marché et le sexe. Ce parfum commençait d'ailleurs à devenir plus fort à mesure que leurs pas les menaient vers le canapé, la chambre étant trop loin pour qu'ils aillent jusque là sans s'être complètement dévorés.

Une amitié. Ou plutôt plusieurs, plus ou moins liées les unes aux autres. L'un était le meilleur ami du frère de cœur du second, alors que celui-ci avait pour coéquipier et confident l'ancien camarade de classe de l'autre. Rien ne les liait, à part un match de basket dont l'un était sorti vainqueur et l'autre perdant. Une même passion pour un sport qui leur prenait tout leur temps, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient enfoncés dans les coussins de ce canapé, à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de s'embrasser et de se caresser.

Une autre caresse, une morsure, un baiser volé. On pouvait entendre des gémissements de plaisir, des soupirs plaintifs et des respirations saccadées. Dans la pénombre de son salon, le jeune homme se disait qu'il allait se faire dévorer par ce type, un ancien adversaire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans son lit. Ses lèvres semblaient être partout sur lui, ses mains effleurant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait totalement mise à nue. Il pouvait parfois sentir sa langue, ses dents, son nez et ses mèches de cheveux alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas. Il le torturait, le malmenait et ce depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de ce restaurant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Par le plus grand des hasards, il était tombé sur ce type bien plus grand que la normale, sa chevelure pourpre se distinguant de celles des autres clients. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était allé le voir, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là et quand il l'avait vu, avait croisé son regard violet, il eut ce déclic, ce frisson incontrôlable et cette envie grouillante. Et apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul à ressentir cette boule de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre.

Une plainte. Un soupir. Un nouveau succion. Kagami hurla presque quand il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur sa verge, ses forces l'abandonnant en même temps que sa raison. Il avait cessé de se battre contre ce géant, ce type bien plus fort et plus puissant que lui. Peut-être avait-il réussi à le vaincre sur un terrain de basket mais là, alors que ses doigts parcouraient son dos et ses reins, et que sa bouche le suçait, le rouge se disait que combattre ce jeune homme ne le mènerait nulle part. À part vers une jouissance bien plus violente et brutale que celle qu'il allait atteindre. Il aurait sûrement du se battre un peu plus.

Un cri, un frisson, une bousculade. D'un mouvement brusque, Atsushi retourna le rouquin, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes, avant d'aller embrasser sa nuque avec envie. Un profond gémissement lui répondit, ses mains pétrissant les lobes de chair de ce garçon stupide et impétueux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour venir le voir ? Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, juste des adversaires, des rivaux. Certes, ils avaient des connaissances en commun, mais rien de plus. Rien qui aurait pu les pousser à se retrouver là, enchevêtrés sur le canapé du rouge. Cependant, n'était-il pas aussi stupide que lui ? Que lui était-il donc passé par l'esprit d'embrasser ce garçon, de le plaquer contre ce mur et de ravager sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Murasakibara n'en savait rien mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Plaisir. Frustration. Surprise. Taiga se cambra violemment quand il sentit une intruse pénétrer son anneau de chair, ses poings se serrant sur le cuir de son divan. Les lèvres du joueur de Yôsen effleuraient ses épaules, se déplaçant lentement sur sa peau alors qu'un autre doigt s'immisçait en lui. Une légère grimace apparut sur le visage du rouquin, l'une des ses mains attrapant soudain la chevelure pourpre du jeune homme dans son dos pour l'obliger à capturer sa bouche. Il était en train de le torturer, doucement, lentement. La pression et l'envie grandissaient dans ses entrailles, lui donnant toujours plus chaud, et le déstabilisant à mesure qu'Atsushi le préparait. Il allait se faire prendre par ce type. Il allait coucher avec ce type. Kagami ne réalisa que maintenant l'étendue de la situation, son esprit le rappelant brusquement à l'ordre. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire par ce jeune homme ? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Avant, c'était lui qui menait ses coups d'un soir vers l'orgasme et non pas l'inverse. Alors quoi ? Ou avait-il fait une erreur ? Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à comprendre, se plongeant dans une désespérance profonde, quand son amant le retourna à nouveau tout en retirant ses phalanges de son intimité, lui faisant alors face.

Un regard, une envie et des doutes qui s'envolèrent. Kagami ne chercha pas plus de réponses à ses questions, les billes violettes du garçon le transcendant, tandis qu'Atsushi ramenait ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son crâne. Puis, avec plus de douceur qu'il l'imagina, le pourpre prit ses cuisses pour les écarter avant de placer son sexe contre son entrée. Jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin, il attendait que celui-ci lui donne le feu vert, patientant avec difficulté, alors qu'il était proche d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis le début de leur échange. Le prendre, le faire gémir, crier avant de l'emmener vers l'orgasme, le faire jouir avant de remettre le couvert. Parce que non, Murasakibara ne comptait pas s'arrêter après une seule fois. Il allait recommencer encore et encore et encore...

Douleur. Soupirs. Contentement. L'as de Seirin lâcha un hurlement quand son amant le pénétra, ses doigts se crispant sur l'accoudoir du divan. Cela n'empêcha pas Atsushi de progresser en lui, écartelant ses chairs à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin en lui. L'étroitesse de l'intimité de Kagami lui fit presque perdre pied, le peu de raison qui lui resta lui rappelant que le jeune homme n'allait pas s'habituer tout de suite à son membre bien plus imposant que trois doigts. Avec peine, le pourpre tenta de se calmer, stoppant tout mouvement, quand Taiga se mit soudain à le toucher, ses mains passant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Une vague de plaisir le traversa, des soupirs s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres pleines, alors qu'il se mettait à bouger, effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il aurait dû entamer plus tard. Et pourtant.

Un râle, une chaleur immense, un sourire mutin. Ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, le rouquin se mit à se mouvoir, approfondissant la pénétration de son amant, qui râla soudain de plaisir. L'entendre émoustilla Kagami, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne bouge plus rapidement. La douleur s'était estompée, avec difficulté, certes, mais elle était reléguée au second plan. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps contre le sien, ces mains sur ses hanches et ce membre épais en lui. Et dire qu'il avait regretté une seconde de se faire prendre.

Un baiser. Un mouvement brusque. Une envie grandissante. Avec violence, Murasakibara vint soudain embrasser son amant tout en le forçant à courber son dos. Surpris, Taiga se laissa faire, ses lèvres se faisant happer par celles du garçon, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses larges épaules. Quand une poussée plus forte le fit trembler, un râle restant coincé dans sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir qu'Atsushi recommença, lui faisant rompre le baiser pour regonfler ses poumons d'air et crier. Son amant crut un moment qu'il gémissait de douleur mais quand il le vit s'accrocher à lui tout en bougeant ses hanches davantage, il ne se fit plus d'illusion et entama un rythme bien plus soutenu.

Bestialité. Plaisir. Luxure. Il ne connaissait plus son nom, ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qui l'entourait. Taiga était quelque part entre ciel et terre, envahi par un plaisir trop grand pour lui. Il n'était que gémissements, plaintes et cris pendant qu'Atsushi allait toujours plus loin, plus fort et plus vite. C'était comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, le comblant et le submergeant pour ensuite le laisser comme mort. Mais qu'importe, c'était si bon, si intense qu'il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Kagami voulait juste que ça continue, encore et encore. Même après qu'ils aient atteint le point de non-retour.

Finir. Puis recommencer. Encore. Sentant sa fin arriver, Murasakibara emprisonna le membre de son amant entre ses doigts pour le faire venir. Celui-ci se libéra presque immédiatement, l'initiative du jeune homme l'ayant pris de court. Une longue plainte passa entre ses lèvres, vite écrasées par celles d'Atsushi qui jouit en lui tout en le serrant dans ses bras. C'était fini. Terminé. Épuisés et repus, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, trop las pour faire le moindre mouvement. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus, le silence les enveloppant leur convenant, quand Kagami tourna la tête pour mieux voir son coup d'un soir. Son adversaire, l'un de ses rivaux, l'ami de son frère. Le pourpre était tellement de choses à la fois, sans pour autant être véritablement lié à lui. Mais maintenant, ce qui les unissait était bien différent. Et quand il plongea dans les iris violettes du garçon, l'As de Seirin n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui les reliait.

Ils ne comprirent pas réellement ce qu'il leur arrivait et à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient comme de leur première chaussette. Ils étaient juste là, avachis l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser avec une envie dévorante. Alors qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas liés, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Seule cette nuit avait de l'importance.


End file.
